The present invention generally relates to tools for working in relatively small working spaces with limited access. The invention particularly relates to instruments for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures.
Pain within a patient's lower back, specifically the lumbar region of the spine, is typically induced by disc herniations or over-compression of the vertebrae. To treat this discomfort, surgeons may perform a microdiscectomy, a minimally invasive (as opposed to open surgery) technique for removing the portion of the herniated disc material that is pressing on the nerve root. While these surgical procedures typically have high success rates and improve patient outcomes relative to more invasive procedures, the tools currently available for performing the procedures have various limitations.
Common instruments available to remove herniated disc material include rigid probes with tips that manipulate and remove the patients' tissue. Nonlimiting examples of such instruments include a set of tools available from Richard Wolf Medical Instruments Corporation under the brand name VERTEBRIS™, a disposable set of tools available from Vertos Medical Inc. under the brand name Mild®, and a single use tool available from Stryker Corporation under the brand name Dekompressor®. Due to the limited working space within the patient, the lack of dexterity of the tools, and occasional limited vision during the procedure, surgeons may be uncomfortable, may be forced to operate blindly for portions of the procedure, and movement of the tools, which are commonly formed of rigid materials, to achieve a necessary orientation can cause inadvertent damage to muscles, soft tissue, and the nerve root.
While most available instruments are rigid, some more recent instruments have been disclosed that are based on a flexible backbone structure to provide improved flexibility. However, such tools generally have a relatively large radius of curvature and hence can be used only in large working spaces. Although surgical tools have been disclosed having diameters less than four millimeters, they are generally expensive to manufacture and require complicated assembly.
Robotic surgical systems are now emerging which are intended to overcome the challenges associated with surgical procedures. However, these systems are generally limited in their practical applications due to their size, capabilities, and cost. Additionally, these systems may require extensive sterilization and draping to reduce the risk of infection.
In view of the above, there is an ongoing desire for devices that are capable of use in surgical procedures, for example, minimally invasive procedures such as microdiscectomy, with improved dexterity and vision relative to currently available instruments.